Because They're Young
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Three old friends are back by each other's sides full time again... but it's never easy to pick up where they left off. Can they accept what's changed and strengthen their friendship? And will other friendships and outsiders cause trouble? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**7/9/05…**_

" _Well… that's the last of them. You all ready to go?" Yuki replied after helping Amanda put her packed up belongings in the car._

" _Just about… fighting the nerves though, it's a big decision." Amanda responded, her light brown hair tied back in a ponytail and Yuki knowing that in a few years, it would change color… and she honestly hoped that the company would never make Amanda bleach it as both girls felt that there were too many fake blondes in the WWE._

" _I'm really going to miss you, Mandy…" Yuki said, holding back the tears knowing that Amanda was her only friend she had beside her brother, Hiroki._

" _I'm gonna miss you too, Yuki. Try not to drive Hiroki crazy, okay?" Amanda responded, both laughing as they hugged._

" _I won't, but will I see you again, beside TV?" Yuki questioned after they let go._

" _Around Thanksgiving… and hopefully in time for Christmas, depending on when WWE does the Tribute To The Troops special. Remember the first one where Eddie put on a soldier's vest to protect himself during a match?" Amanda responded, brushing tears away._

" _Eddie's never gonna change. Hey, did Ashley say what tattoo she's getting?" Yuki replied._

" _Not yet but I know Gil is gonna flip out because she's his youngest and he's very protective. I'll try to bring her along with me, okay?" Amanda responded._

" _Alright. By the time, you've get back, there will be a change in me, Mandy." Yuki explained._

" _We embrace the changes." Amanda responded before they saw John. "I better go. Take care of you, okay Yuki?" She responded before they hugged again for a few seconds._

 _After Amanda and John were gone, Yuki looked out at the midday sky._

" _You hang onto your dreams, Amanda… and never let go." Yuki whispered with a smile…_

 **Present time,** _ **8/13/15, taping for 9/2/15 episode of NXT…**_

"It's August, why are tapings being done back to back for September?" Yuki questioned.

"I guess that's just the way the company wants it… better than being in TNA Impact, I left when ratings started crashing because of Dixie's outlandish ideas." Ashley responded.

"This is too crazy for me…" Yuki said, covering her eyes.

"You might want to cover your ears and close your eyes." Ashley responded and Yuki lowering her hands… to her shock, Alexa had been thrown off the table and Murphy had been rendered to a semi conscious state as Amanda climbed up the ladder.

"What the hell is she doing?! She's gotta be about twenty feet off the ground!" Corey responded as he, Byron and Tom had backed up and Amanda jumped off, hitting Murphy with the Coup De Grace.

Both crashed through the table and Finn left Wesley Blake on the stage before he ran to Amanda, him and Samoa Joe helping Amanda up as fans cheered for Amanda.

"Hey! That should've been me!" Yuki exclaimed as she turned angry.

"Yuki, calm down! Things get a bit crazy here about a few times a night… Mandy's always been one to cause bedlam during a match." Ashley responded.

"Oh… everyone wants crazy? I'll give them crazy." Yuki said, running out there.

She ignored Amanda and grabbed onto the ladder, flipping onto its side.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop this!" Joe replied as he managed to restrain Yuki, Finn holding Amanda upright.

"Oh… stop what? This?!" Yuki responded before hitting both Finn and Amanda with the ladder.

Both were on the floor, Amanda and Finn helping each other up.

"You two are mine now!" Yuki said, throwing punches at both of them as the crowd started booing and Amanda bodyslamming Yuki onto the ground.

"Ça déchire, femme aux cheveux multicolore!" Amanda yelled before she charged at Yuki, who had gotten back up.

The fight turned physical again… and the two were pulled apart by Finn and Joe.

Yuki brushed her teal and purple hair away from her face… the woman who had yelled in French had done so as if she had spoken it all her life and it triggered a memory, Yuki's greyish blue eyes widening.

"Mandy?" Yuki replied, Amanda nodding.

"You two know each other?" Joe asked, looking from Yuki to Amanda.

"We grew up together…" Amanda responded, absentmindedly fixing her straightened shoulder length chestnut brown hair.

"And now I remember… so… Tiny decided to come back into my life after leaving me? I don't think so. I'm here to be a someone. Even if I have to break every bone in your body, Tiny. One by one." Yuki responded, before leaving.

Finn and Joe guided Amanda to the backstage area, finding Renee Young.

"Mandy, I know this is a bad time but…" Renee responded, Amanda gently gripping the microphone.

"When I was young, I left a lot of people behind to get into the business… but that's part of the nature of being in the industry, home doesn't become familiar anymore." Amanda replied before the cameras cut to a separate part of the arena.

In the trainer's room, Amanda had an ice pack taped to her back when she heard Finn say "Bloody hell, doesn't a closed door mean anything to anyone?!" and saw Yuki… but all traces of Yuki's villainous character were gone.

"I'm sorry… they want me to be like this." Yuki explained, only looking at her boot clad feet.

"It's okay, we've all had to play a bad character on screen before." Amanda responded before she and Yuki hugged. "Oh, I missed you. Sorry I couldn't make it home like I planned to a few days ago but a thunderstorm had forced them to shut the airport down." She replied before they let go.

"Hey, I'm okay as long as we're back together again. I've went through some hard times when you left. Some I wanted to talk about. And some I don't." Yuki explained.

"Well we can take all the time to talk about them." Amanda replied before they let go.

"We can but you both look tired." Yuki responded.

"Been a crazy schedule, been splitting our time between here and on the road… I'm not on the main roster yet but I get bored without her and sometimes video calls ain't enough." Finn replied.

"You know, you look familiar to me. Have we met somewhere?" Yuki questioned, as she looked at Finn.

"Finn used to wrestle in Japan before he showed up in WWE…" Amanda replied before Finn helped her sit down as her legs were shaky.

"Oh no… you were there…" Yuki responded as she started to get nervous.

"Hiroki…" Amanda responded quietly as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back, remembering the incident in late 2013.

But the three looked at each other silently, each making a promise to keep things calm until they felt ready to talk about it.


End file.
